


If It Isn't Facebook Official, It Really Doesn't Count

by Fallenangel87



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cute, Facebook, Facebook Official, Fluff, Hugs, Love, M/M, jewnicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute story I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Isn't Facebook Official, It Really Doesn't Count

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it took me this long to write something for this ship, but better late than never.

"Mark Elliot Zuckerberg!" Mark jumped slightly when he heard Eduardo scream his name from the other room. He took out one earbud and hesitated for a moment before he answered. "Yes, Wardo?" He called back, his voice soft and slightly worried. He tried to think about what he might have done to upset Eduardo, he couldn't really think of anything. Slowly, he made his way into the living room where his boyfriend was sitting. Eduardo crooked his finger at Mark a couple of times, in a come here motion. Mark gulped and made his way over to the taller man. "Care to explain this?" He nodded towards his open laptop, his Facebook page was pulled up.

'Mark Zuckerberg is now in a relationship with Eduardo Saverin'. Mark turned a light pink as he read over the status, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Oh...That." He giggled, relaxing where he was standing. "Well, I mean, we are." Eduardo tugged Mark closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You are such a dork." Eduardo said softly, smiling a little bit. "O que eu vou fazer com você? " ((What am I going to do with you?)) Mark grinned and ran his fingers through the other's hair, leaning down to press a kiss to the other's head.

"You could start by coming to bed." He suggested, Eduardo looked up at him and arched an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?" Eduardo smirked, his fingers stroking Mark's back gently. "Yeah and play World of Warcraft with me." The curly haired man moved out of the other's arms, taking his hand to pull him towards their room. Eduardo grabbed his laptop as Mark tugged him along, chuckling softly at his boyfriend.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mark, go to bed." Eduardo complained later, laying on his side, facing away from Mark in their bed. "It's still early, I don't have to yet." Mark replied, being contradicted by the yawn that directly followed his comment. The taller man smiled and turned to the other, gently shutting hs laptop off and setting it aside, pulling Mark closer. He kissed his cheek, holding him close, stroking his curls. "Sleep." Eduardo mumbled tiredly; Mark could do nothing but sigh in response as Eduardo was already almost asleep.


End file.
